A Fallen King
by tomkiel
Summary: A Fallen King: Handsome Jack, He lost everything, even his own life. Though a young Imperial Pilot stationed above Lothal who is lucky or unlucky enough, found him by chance. Will he do anything to stop Handsome Jack? Or will his lust for power consume him and blindly follow Jack? How will the Spectres deal with this new threat? Find out by reading this amazing story.
1. Forgotten

**Hello everyone! This is my first FanFiction so i hope you enjoy it. It is going to be a cross-over of the Borderlands universe and the Star Wars universe which mean that there are going to be spoilers for Borderlands 2 and Tales from the Borderlands and i have a few good ideas so i'm really hoping you're gonna like it!**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

" _Radio/Comm Link"_

Ah, so you want to hear another story? Well, I've told you about the vault hunters, about the Downfall of Handsome Jack, and about the con artist and the Hyperion employee that single handedly managed to destroy Helios and Hyperion with it, and of course about how the Hyperion employee has found. . . Handsome Jack. Some say that he didn't die, and I'm gonna tell you his story as I heard it.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **In the middle of space**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"We're here, but again, why exactly are we here? You kinda just avoided the answer the whole way."

"Let's just say that I'm saying goodbye to an old friend."

"at the edge of the galaxy?"

"ummm, yeah basically, couldn't think of a better place" Rhys said as he started putting a space helmet

"It's Handsome Jack, isn't it?" said Fionna as she was looking into the abyss of space, but Rhys had already left their space ship

as Rhys closed the hatch he quickly looked around and as he found a direction in which he saw barely any lights from the stars, he pulled out an ECHO eye from his pocket

"Well, I guess this is it, old. . . _friend_ " he says as he stares at the ECHO Eye for a few seconds and after that he threw it in the direction of nothing. He stares at it slowly fly away and he then climbed back into the ship.

"We can fly back now."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **In the ECHO eye**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT. They took EVERYTHING from me, my daughter, my power, EVEN MY LIFE. And now i'm trapped inside a fucking ECHO eye which is probably in some skag pile on that shithole – Pandora. Maybe one day, i'll rise to the throne, again."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Aboard an Imperial Class Star Destroyer**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Inside the Star Destroyer Gaiden; an Imperial Pilot was looking out into the stars, hiding behind some crates near the big airlock so he wouldn't be spotted.

The star always fascinated him from when he was just a boy, living on an outer rim planet, he always wanted to explore the vast space.

Suddenly he saw something flying towards him, at first he thought that it was an asteroid or something of that nature but after a few seconds he realized that it's a really small object, it flew past the Open Hangar Bay doors and it almost begged to be caught.

When he managed to catch it, he inspected it closer he thought:

 _'this looks like. . . an eye iris? Huh, guess this is the strangest thing I have seen floating around space so far. It looks like it has memory storage. . . maybe I could plug it into some power and check if there's anything interesting'_

"Where is the Pilot? There will be consequences!" Said an Imperial Officer raising his voice

"R-Right here sir! Sorry for being late!" said Gaiden

"we've been waiting for you for 5 minutes! Where have you been Pilot?"

"ummm, I got lost sir, sorry , I've barely been on this ship for a day"

"very well, I will let this slip this time, but i will _not_ tolerate this kind of behavior another time, and now, get to the shuttle and get us to our main base on the planet, your Co-Pilot is waiting inside" Said the Imperial Officer as he pointed towards an Imperial Shuttle

"Sir yes Sir!"

As he boarded the shuttle and sat on his Pilot seat he asked his Co-Pilot:

"everything ready for take off?"

"yup, I got everything ready just start her up and let's go!" Said the Co-Pilot as he started double checking everything

"Ok then, let's go"

They started the Ship up and flew out of the hangar, Gaiden looked at his Co-Pilot which was focused on their flight path and not paying much attention to his colleague next to him. He pulled out the ECHO eye and thought

 _'I shouldn't but. . . if I just plug it in nothing bad will happen. . .'_

 **And that's the end of the frst chapter, I know it's very short, but it's just a taste of what's to come.**


	2. From Humble begginings

**WARNING**

 **This FanFiction may contain spoilers for any of the Borderlands game**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio/Comlink"_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Aboard the Imperial Shuttle**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Nothing bad can happen. . ." Said Gaiden as he plugged in the ECHO eye into the power of the Shuttle.

"wow, well this is new." Said Handsome Jack as his face appeard on the screen. Gaiden quickly unplugged the ECHO eye hoping that Jack would go away.

"Not getting rid of me that easily stupid face, i mean, why the hell are you wearing that helmet anyways? You're INSIDE a ship, I mean come on! If something were to blast the ship you'd be dead anyways!"

"what the hell's that?" asked Gaiden's Co-Pilot.

"i have no idea, I just plugged this in and he popped outta nowhere!"

"hey there buddy, no need to worry, just get me to pandora and you'll all be fine, ooooor I just crash the ship and we all die, how does that sound?"

"Pandora? What the hell's that? Never heard of it" said the Co-Pilot.

"Well you know, Hyperion, The Vaults, Eridium, everything Is trying to kill you, and of course, me! Handsome Jack."

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell, and now we're going to land and get rid of you" said Gaiden as he steered the ship towards the planet.

"are you _sure_ about that?" Asked Jack as he made the ship go nose down straight into the planet.

"The hell are you doing?! You're gonna kill us all!" said Gaiden as he started gripping the steering wheel tighter and Pulling up.

"Well of course that's the point! I mean I can stop if you let me into the mainframe of the base. And one more thing, you already know my name, now I want to know yours."

"The hell is happening there?!" Screamed the Officer sitting in the back strapped into his seat.

"We're having some malfunctions sir! Everything should be fine in just a few seconds! Now you, I accept, just. . . don't kill us. And my name is Gaiden."

"That's the spirit!" Jack said as the ship slowly pulled out of the nose dive.

"is it your first time Piloting a ship too?! There will be consequences from this!" Screamed the Officer a little less loudly this time.

"ughhh, I have a bad feeling about this. . ."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Upon landing on the planet**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Well here we are, Lothal. . ." said Gaiden landing the ship.

"you better keep the promise, or bad things are going to happen. . ." Jack said slowly as Gaiden stood up.

"Hey! The battery is almost out of juice in this thing, would you mind filling it up?" said Gaiden while he was exiting the shuttle to one of the Engineers nearby.

"Sure, thing." Said the bored Engineer with a blank expression on his face.

' _Good Choice Kiddo_ ' Jack thought to himself as he went straight to the mainframe

' _everything's connected nowadays, I mean, even the fueling process was automatic and I could go straight to. . . here!_ ' he said as he started looking through the different files.

Suddenly in the office of the base commander Jack suddenly appeared

"Oh, no, no! That's not what I wanted to do, excuse me."

"What in the- who are you?!" Said the fat, confused commander to the hologram of Jack.

"This is the Commander, it seems that somebody has just hacked our transmission, are you able to track where it is from and punish those responsible?"

" _Of course sir, we are right on it, it won't take any longer than a couple minutes to localize where it is from"_

' _And now, time to take my seat as the new commander, I just have to do thiiiis and that aaaaaaaaaaand done! Now, how about I. . . relief the current commander of his duties._ '

"Hello and welcome once again, commander I am here to deliver my demands so to say."

"Who are you? Trust me, you do not want to see me angry so speak up!"

Said the commander when suddenly his comlink went live.

" _ummmm. . . sir the hologram that you received. . . it seems like it came from the mainframe, that means that it was from someone within the base, there is no other option."_

"Hah! Now I know where you are, you spying rebel scum! And now that we know you are inside the base we will easily catch you, so surrender now and as long as you cooperate you will be treated as any other prisoner and not executed on the spot!"

"Nope, wrong guess try again mr. boss man, and now listen either YOU cooperate with me or, well. . . bad things are going to happen."

"Wha- _"Boss Man"_? What is this nonesense! I am a prestigious officer In the Imperial ar-"

The officer stopped mid word as his Personal Magna Guard bodyguard started up and activated his electrostaff

"Wha- What is happening! Guard! I order you to stand down!"

but the Magna Guard didn't listen and started slowly walking towards the commander.

"Well, it just happens that he is no longer under your control, you are relieved of your duties, boss man. Kill him."

"What? No! I command you to stand down! I surrender, the base is yours, just don't kill me!"

The commander started screaming and pulled out his SE-14r blaster pistol and started firing it in desperation which the Magna guard promptly deflected. He hit the commander with his electro staff which sent him flying into the wall and dropping his blaster. As the Magna guard started walking towards the officer to finish the job stormtroopers started trying to knock the door down and screaming:

"What the hell is going on back there?"

"The door is shut tight! We need a fusion cutter!"

"Don't worry sir, we're gonna be there soon!"

"Ohhh but they won't. . . well they probably will after a while, but not after you're dead, and that won't really help, will it?" Said Jack as he looked over at the door and back at the commander with a smile

The Magna guard picked up the blaster from the floor and stared at the commander

"No. . . please don't. . . i- I can give you anything you want! Money! Power! Anything! Please I have a family, don't kill me!"

"well, that's a nice story and all but I haven't watched anyone die in a while, I mean I was really tempted to kill Gaiden just then and there but live and let live, right? But now since if I kill you I won't die. . . well there's nothing stopping me from doing it! And now, finish him." As Jack said that, the Magna guard picked up the commander by the arms who by that time has closed his eyes in fear and shot him two times in his chest and after that he had thrown him out of the window which overlooked the whole base.

"No! Quick, we're almost through!" someone said from behind the door.

The door fell down and four stormtroopers started storming the room. The first one was shot down by the Droid and right after that the second trooper tripped over the body of his dead comrade and was also promptly shot down by the droid. The third soldier, at that point paralyzed by fear in the doorway was impaled by the electrostaff thrown by the Magna guard. The only thing heard from the last one were quick footsteps running away from the office in the hallway, behind the wall.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Meanwhile outside of the building**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Listen now, I like you, so unless something like this happens again, I am not going to draw any consequences and now you-" The Imperial officer stopped mid word when suddenly a sound of breaking glass which came from the commanders office and as the officer turned around to see what was happening he saw the commander falling down onto the ground

"What in the- we need medical staff here! And get somebody up there"

" _Hello ladies and gentlemen! I am the new commander of this base! The last commander, goth guy had an accident and now, would GEIden please come to the com- office next to the commanders office. Oh and one more thing if you resist now, and those guard turrets really make all this waaay easier so either you listen to me, or you join your old commander."_

"Tha- that's you, isn't it?" said the officer who was screaming just a second ago, Gaiden nodded, not really knowing what he felt, fear? Shame? Pride? Maybe a combination of all of them.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Back in the building in the office next to the commanders office**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Now, who the hell are you, really?"

"This is really a shithole, you know? I mean you don't know who I am, like come on! Who doesn't know who Handsome Jack is! And now Geiden, since the boss man is dead and i'm an AI well. . . I was thinking that you could take over, you know have all this power at your disposal, you could do anything you'd want!"

"Ok, first off it's Gaiden, not "Geyden"."

"Geiden, you get it GAY-den? No? Ok, i'll stop. But now, what do you think of the offer? Oh and also one more thing, if you don't accept i'll just kill you." As Jack said that the magna guard behind Gaiden activated his electrostaff "Ohhh, I really love that robot guy." Said Jack while laughing.

"Since I don't have any other choice, I accept."

"From humble begginings. . ."

 **And that's the end of this Chapter! Hope you like what i've got going here so far, let me know if you want me to make the Chapters shorter or any other feedback!**


	3. Infiltration

**WARNING**

 **This FanFiction may contain spoilers for any of the Borderlands game**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio/Comlink"_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Inside the office next to the commanders office**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"So now that you accepted, you need to go out there, and give those people a reason to fight for me, you know, the turrets aren't gonna control them for long. Oh and another thing, don't tell them know that I exist."

As Gaiden exited the room and started walking towards the exit of the building he heard the speaker system go off:

" _I want everyone to attend outside in the middle of the base, attendance is mandatory"_

As Gaiden walked outside of the building everybody started looking at him, he stood up on a crate in the middle and started speaking:

"I understaned that you're all shocked by the death of our ex-commander. . . but he was a despicable man, do you know how he got promoted? He had friends and family in the higher ups, while all of you work your asses off, risking your life every fucking day. So please, go on and tell me, why should you fight for the corrupted? Why should you fight for the politician sitting in cushy suite sipping on whiskey on some paradise planet while you're crawling in mud fighting for your life? So now tell me, which one of you wants to risk their life for The Empire, for The Emperror, you do not want to fight for some higher ups millions of miles away sitting comfortably in their chairs while you die for them, that is not the life that you desire, and I am giving you a chance to be free a chance to fight for something meaningful! Not for the Empire, not for the Emperror but for an idea!"

Almost everyone in the crowd started cheering.

"And now we must convince our brothers to join us, to fight! We may need to spill their blood. . . but it is a sacrifice that we are willing to take!"

Once again the crowd cheered along with Gaiden as he stepped down from the crates and walked back towards the building

"So, how did your little speech go? You don't need to anwser, I heard all of it"

"Right. . . so what now?"

"Now? We gather up the rest of the bases and hit the capital, and I forgot to ask, what's the name of this base?"

"Don't you like have the access to all the files and stuff here?"

"Well. . . yeah, but where's the fun in that stupidface?"

"I don't see where the fun in this is either"

"Just say it so the readers know"

"What"

"What"

"Ummmm. . . it's Exodus base"

"see? Wasn't so hard! Anyways, rounding up most of the bases shouldn't be that hard so you're going to take care of that while I am going to keep gathering info and. . . doing stuff"

"Right. . . i'm just going to take care of my duties."

"Oh and one more thing, the soldiers will bear this mark." As he said that he reaised up his hand and above his palm floated a symbol, a vault symbol.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **A week and a few days later in the cleaned commanders office**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"So, how did it go? Is Sorrowrock ours?" said Jack with his back to Gaiden while looking out of a window at the base.

"Yes, at the start they tried to resist but they quickly surrendered seeing how many troops we posses, we received next to none casualties, only a few wounded, so what now? Do we attack the Capital City?" Said Gaiden now dressed in the commander's uniform

"No, definitely not, from what I could gather a frontal attack would be suicidal, the defenses there are too strong, they had a lot of time to prepare but if I could get into the mainframe of Lothal city . . . they'd be next to useless"

"Right. . . but how do we get there? It's the main city of Lothal, thousands of guards, and access to the mainframe is definitely not as easily available as here"

"Well they had time to prepare and I had time to make a plan!"

"And what would that plan be?"

"Well. . . you and a few others will pose as soldiers that are still loyal to the empire and not this little rebellion that we started here, while this guy. . ." Jack says as he points at the magna guard

". . .will go into the city and hide, he has a tracking beacon. When they let you into the city, you will find him, and upload me into him, I ordered to modify him a little so we could do that, I will take care of the rest and give you the signal for the main assault."

"And what is going to be the signal?"

"You'll know when you'll see it"

"And when do we start?"

"At nightfall"

"Nightfall it is then"

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Nightfall**_

 _ **Exodus base**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Is everything ready?" asked Gaiden

"Yes sir, everyone is ready, the journey will take a few hours so better strap in."

"Sure thing." Said Gaiden as he boarded the troop transport

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Three hours later**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"So, how much left?"

"Around half an hour, sir."

"Alright, stop."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes, stop."

As they stopped Gaiden took the magna guard out of one of the seats, placed him outside and activated him.

"You know what to do, buddy" As he said that the magna guard started running towards the Capital City. As Gaiden went back into the transport and sat down somebody said:

"You know you'll never win, right?" 

"What? Who said that?!"

"For The Empire" As the person said that Gaiden realised what was happening and jumped out of the vehicle just in time before it exploded, thrown violently, he passed out.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Later**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As Gaiden woke up he saw a few stormtroopers with land speeders looking around the wreck.

"I think this one's alive sir!"

"Ughhh, what the hell happened" said Gaiden as he was slowly looking around.

"That was a big blast, we saw it all the way from the Capital, you don't look like you're with the rebels, what happened?" Said a field medic who came along with the rescue party. Gaiden groaned as he sat up and then said:

"We were the few that survived the attack on Sorrowrock, they wanted to finish the job and came back for us, I happened to be close o the door and managed to jump out just as they blasted the transport"

"Huh, guess you're really lucky, come on, let's get you to the hospital, you don't seem to have any clear injuries but you never know."

"Yeah, better safe than sorry." Said Gaiden while slowly getting up with the help of the medic"

"Did anyone else make it?"

"I'm sorry, but it seems like you're the only one"

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **An hour later at the hospital**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Well mr. . ."

"Gaiden"

"Mr. Gaiden, it seems like everything is fine with you, just some minor scratches and bruises but other than that you're healthy as ever, you're really lucky, from what I heard from the soldiers the others were. . . not so lucky"

"Well that's good to hear, that I'm good of course, but now could I go for a walk? I have been pretty much sitting or laying down since Sorrowrock."

"Yes of course, I don't see anything that wouldn't allow that, just don't go to the slums, they _don't like_ Imperials there."

"Got it, thank you for the advice."

As he was walking out a few soldiers on his way saluted him when seeing him wearing a commanders suit. After he turned a corner and checked if there were any Imperial soldiers nearby he pulled out his tracker.

"There you are. . ." A second after Gaiden saw where the magna guard was he started quickly walking towards his location

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **15 minutes later**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As Gaiden came closer and closer to the droid he was walking deeper and deeper into the slums of the Capital City. . .

"damn it, is this thing actually working? Oh. . . it's not, great, I could probably fix it if I had the right tools. . ."

"Fancy suit there, would definetly sell for a lot. . . and that electronic thing? And that chip you've been fiddling in your hands. . . i'm guessing it's very important if someone of such high status is carrying it, It would be a shame if _something_ happened to you. . ." Said one person in front of what looked like a band of thugs

"Listen, i'm not looking for any trouble, if you're just going to leave me alone, this won't have to get messy" Said Gaiden as he slowly started reaching for his blaster

"Oh don't worry, it won't have to" Just as the leader of the thugs said that, Gaiden got hit over the head from behind and fell to the ground. When he tried to pull out his blaster he got hit again and passed out.

 **And that's this chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it, favorite, follow or don't, any feedback would be appreciated!**


	4. Found

**WARNING**

 **This FanFiction may contain spoilers for any of the Borderlands game**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio/Comlink"_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Inside an unknown house,**_

 _ **unknown time**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

When Gaiden woke up he looked around and saw that he was in a small room. . . gagged and tied to a chair. In fornt of him there was a small table with what looked like an old computer, there was also an empty bottle on the edge of the table and a knife stuck into the table.

 _'What in the hell. . . ugh, this. . . all of this, it's the worst idea ever.'_

"Well then! Our little sleeping princess has woken up! Now, would you kindly tell me how to open this data chip?" Says the same thug that was talking to Gaiden moments earlier. . . or was it hours?

 _'Well, I guess the opportunity came to me. . .'_

"Mmmffhfhfhhfff"

"Oh, right" He says as he removes the dirty cloth from the mouth of Gaiden.

"it's easy, you just have to hold that button and put it in"

"Alright then. . ." When he said that he turned around to plug it into what seemed like a really old terminal.

"Wow, really? Way to go kiddo! You managed to get yourself captured not by The Empire but by some random thugs, I- I really am speechles" As Jack said that he made the chip launch from the socket and cut the thug with a sharp edge.

"AGH, fuck! Motherfucker! Is this some fucking virus or something?!" as he was saying that, Gaiden tripped him over with his leg and repeatedly kicked him in the head until it was clear that the thug was no longer a danger.

"wo-ho-hoh! I never knew you from this side kiddo! I think you smashed his brains out! Hahaha! Look, there's a piece of his brains on your boot!" Jack said while laughing.

"Just- shut up and don't bring any more attention to us." Said Gaiden as he knocked down the bottle by kicking the table.

"And now, let's get me to that robo guy!"

"As long as I don't die, I will" Said Gaiden as he plugged the chip back in took the knife from the table took the chip and headed into the next room. The door creeked open and he saw a rodian with his back turned to him sitting comfortably in a chair.

"So, how'd it go? Anything interesting on there?" Asked the rodian with his back still turned.

"Ummm, no, not really, just some family photos it looks like" said Gaiden trying to imitate the voice of the thug he just killed in the last room.

"On an Imperial Army Chip?"

"Yeah, weird, I know, right?"

"Something doesn't seem right" As the Rodian said that he started standing up and turning around, as he was doing that Gaiden charged him, pinned him to the wall and started stabbing him repeatedly. As the Rodian screamed out in pain a Trandoshian appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell issss. . . " As he said that he saw what was happening and quickly went back. Gaiden stopped stabbing the Rodian and left the knife in his still twitching body.

 _'fuck, fuck, FUCK. I need to think of something, quick. Window yes, oh no, that's way to far down'_

As Gaiden was thinking that the Trandoshian kicked the door open with a blaster rifle in hand and started screaming:

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER, YOU KILLED HIM! COME BACK HERE!" As he was screaming that, Gaiden instinctively jumped out of the window from what seemed like 10 - 15 meters. As he hit the ground he didn't waste time checking if he was alright, he just ran for it as he heard blasters firing in his direction.

"I think i'm safe. . . and all of this for you." Said Gaiden as he pulled out the chip

 _'Well. . . what now? I'm safe but I lost my tracker and blaster, this is going to be tricky'_ As he was thinking suddenly someone pulled him into a building from a door he was next to

"What the-"

"Shut up before you get yourself killed" Said a 15 year-ish human boy

"Who the hell are you?"

"None of your buisnes, but what is, is that I just saved your life, fancy pants." As he said that they heard footsteps running past the door and a muffled voice:

"He mussssst be closssse, keep lookin!"

"So. . . I think I deserve a reward, don't I?'

"Reward? Sorry, I have to go, now."

"Typical for you Imperials. . . well I thought that these were yours but I guess found not stolen. . ." He said as he pulled out Gaiden's tracker and blaster

"HEY! Give that back you little. . . ok, I guess I could get something for you, there, catch!" said Gaiden as he threw a few credits to the way of. . . "What's your name anyways?"

"Cal"

"So Cal, may I have that back?"

"Sure thing, need anything else? I could lead you anywhere you want on the Capital."

"Not really, but if you'd be willing to borrow me a screwdriver i'd really appreciate that" Said Gaiden with a slight smile on his face.

"Sure, it's on that table" after Cal said that Gaiden went over to the table and started fixing his tracker.

"So what is this thing?" Asked Cal while leaning over Gaiden's shoulder.

"It's just my notepad, I have very important things on there, and if you'd see them i'd probably have to execute you for espionage!" Said Gaiden with a smirk on his face.

"You know, my father was also an Imperial officer."

"Really? Where was he stationed, maybe I know him."

"I doubt it, he was the commander at Exodus base, I heard that everyone there joined the rebelion. . . but not my father." As Cal said that Gaiden froze in place, he could not believe the words that came from Cal's mouth al he could say is:

"Oh. . ."

"Yeah, he was the only thing I had, and since now he's gone. . . well they just threw me out. Thankfully Uncle allowed me to live here, he's not here right now, he's working."

"Well I- I am sorry for your loss"

"Thank you, though I'm sorry this conversation went this way. . ."

"Well, looks like it's fixed now, so i'm going to go, see you." As Gaiden was leaving still a bit shocked a Bothan pinned him to the wall and asked:

"What the hell are you doing here?! What did you do to Cal?"

"I- I didn't do anything, I sw- swear!"

"Leave him alone Uncle! He just got lost and I helped him, that's it!"

"I told you to not talk to any Imperials! Ugh, well I am going to let this slide for now, but if I see you one more time here, you'll regret it!"

" **Cough** yes. . . **Cough** Sorry sir, it won't happen again" After Gaiden said that he stumblied a few meters from the house and after that he pulled out his tracker and again started walking towards the magna guard.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **5 minutes later**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

After a while of walking around the slums he finally found it, in a dark alley.

 _'Please, work. . ."_ He said as he was looking for a socket to put the chip in.

"What are you doing?" said Cal that was standing behind Gaiden.

"Wh- What? What are you doing? Were you following me?

"Maybe. . . anyways, what are you doing here? A high ranking Imperial officer, in the middle of the slums touching up a droid. . . you're up to something, don't try to hide it." He said as he was leaning on a wall.

"Kid. . . this is far larger than you, leave, _now._ " Said Gaiden in a Grim voice

"Wow, sounds scaaaary. . . now, tell me, what are you really up to?" Gaiden stood silently in place and then suddenly took out his blaster pistol, pinned Cal to a wall and pointed the blaster at his neck.

"Kid, I told you, this is way bigger than you, so you either leave now, or later. . . in a body bag, so go home. You understand me?"

"Y-Yes sir, just let me go and i'll leave you!"

"Good boy." Said Gaiden as he let go of Cal and looked at him running back towards his house.

 _'ugh, maybe I over did it? The kid really seemed scared. But now, back to the task at hand. . . Ah! There it is!"_ He thought as he found the socket and plugged the chip into it.

"You're not dead! Good job kiddo! And now, you just wait for the signal and tell them to attack."

"Well, our transport kinda blew up, along with the radio guy. So how will I tell them."

"Just ask for a transmitfor, YOU'RE A GODDAMN COMMANDER."

"Right, well you go while i'll try to get a transmiter."

"Adios!" As Jack in his new magna guard body said that, he jumped off and started running.

"Ugh, sometimes I really hate that guy."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Another 5 minutes later**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As Gaiden was passing by the house of Cal, he saw a few stormtroopers round up Cal and his "uncle"

 _'What the hell have you gotten yourself into kid. . ."_ A tall and skinny Imperial officer came up to the pair and said "You" while pointing at Cal's uncle.

"You have been found guilty of spying for the rebelion. You have been sentenced to death." As he uttered those words eyes of Cal widened in fear while his uncle had a blank expression on his face. Two stormtroopers picked him up and playced him against a wall.

"Do you require a blindfold?"

"No."

"Take aim. . . FIRE!" Cal closed his eyes and right after that he went up to the dead body of his uncle and started crying. When Gaiden approached him, Cal said:

"You Imperials are all the same. . ." Gaiden could not take himself to say anything and just took a few steps to compose himself. After a minute or so he asked the officer:

"Hey, could I come with you? I'm new here and a bit. . .lost"

"Of course, it can be quite confusing at first. Come on boys, let's go!" he said as he and the stormtroopers mounted a Speeder.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **15 minutes later**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"And we're here! The main military complex in Lothal City" Said the tired officer. As Gaiden woke up from his quick nap and looked around he saw that he was inside a large walled off area with many bland looking buildings.

"You must be tired, that building is the officer quarters, they should get you a room, also they have food if you ask."

"Thanks, i'm starving." Said Gaiden as he made his way to the building.

"Hey, could I get a room and some food?"

"Yes, of course, your room is the last one in the corridor to the right, an food will be delivered there soon."

"Thank you." Said Gaiden as he started making his way to his room. When he got into his room he sat down. A few minutes later he heard laser fire extremely close and hit the deck.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" He screamed towards his door.

"Sir! Our turrets turned against us! The commander died when they turned on, you're the highest ranking officer here now." said a very concerned soldier that barged into Gaiden's room.

 _'And that must be the signal'_ thought Gaiden.

"Get me to a transmitter, NOW!"

 **And that's the end of the chapter, hope you liked it!**


	5. The Battle Begins

**WARNING**

 **This FanFiction may contain spoilers for any of the Borderlands game**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio/Comlink"_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **In the main military complex of Lothal City**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"We can't sir, the nearest one is in the building on the other side of the base!"

"And the next nearest one?"

"In the Old Republic Senate building sir, but that's two kilometers away."

"Well, it seems like we're out of options. Any ideas?"

"I'll try to sneak past it."

"I can come with you sir!" said one officer.

"No way, if this is happening in the whole city soon there won't be enough officers to lead the soldiers, we need every man we can spare, so you will wait here and wait for further orders" Said Gaiden as he got out of the building pretending to sneak. Once he walked out into the sight of the turrets, they instantly turned towards him.

"Please work, please work, please work. . ." Gaiden whispered to himself as the turrets started beeping and returned to their default positions. After that, he went straight to the building with the transmitter. As he went into the room with the transmitter in it, the transmitter operator saluted him and said:

"Sir! Do you need any messages sent?"

"Yes." Said Gaiden as he pulled out his blaster and shot the operator.

"What in the hell is-" Said an officer that came to see what was going on.

"He was a rebel spy, thankfully I had quicker hands, but that means that the rebels will be here soon, to your defensive positions!"

"Yes sir!" said the officer as he saluted and ran off.

"This is the Imperial commander, the code is 3-D-M.

"Roger that, we will be with you shortly." when Gaiden heard that he smiled and started walking out of the building when he was interrupted by an Imperial officer behind him.

"Sir, what are you doing? The turrets will kill y-" he stopped mid word as Gaiden shot him not even looking at him.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Screamed a stormtrooper who started chasing after Gaiden and got mowed down by turrets shortly after. After a few days of hiding, going from house to house, he finally found a rebel squad executing a few Imperials via firing squad. It was night, they were surrounded by buildings in a square formation with a few narrow paths coming out of it, a campfire in the middle and a few crates with people sitting on them. There were blaster shots, explosions, screams, the sound of TIE fighters and bombers whizzing by, the battle of Lothal was raging. As they executed the Imperials, he came out, with the symbol of the rebellion on his uniform.

"This is general Gaiden, what's the situation like?" Asked Gaiden as he was looking at the captain who was the leader of this squad. As he stood in attention and said:

"Sir! If you're asking about the general situation then, from what I know we've taken the outskirts of the city and a little bit so far, they're putting a hell of a fight, and showing no mercy, but we're doing the same." Said the Captain as he gestured towards the dead Imperials.

"Alright, can you take me to the command post?"

"Of course sir, follow me, boys, you stay here and radio in anything you see." as they went out to the street and boarded a civilian landspeeder. As they went through the street passing bombed out building, miserable, starving people, bodies on the street. As they finally arrived at the command post. It looked like a government building, a bank, with turrets. As he went in the Captain said:

"The main command is in that room." He said as he pointed towards a door. After Gaiden went into the room a few officers saluted him. The room was pretty big, with food, drinks and a strategic map.

"We've been wondering where you are sir." said one of the officers. Gaiden ignored him.

"Alright men, tell me the exact situation and do we have a plan?"

"Well. . ."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Meanwhile in the bombed out building**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As Cal was going through the bombed out building, with a bag on his back, trying to scavenge anything that he could eat, drink or sell. As he came up to the first floor of a building from the ground floor, he saw one of the walls missing, as he looked down through it, he saw two Imperial stormtroopers talking in a closed off area with debris all over. As he wanted to turn back, he slipped and fell down on a small mound made out of bricks. The stormtroopers immediately turned to him and one said:

"Damn it kid! You fucking scared me."

"It's past curfew, you better get out of here and we'll pretend nothing happened."

"Yeah, you're right." As they started walking his way they suddenly were shot down from above, from the roofs. A bearded man in his late 20's or early 30's and a female in a painted mandalorian armor.

"Hey Kid, it's past curfew. You better get to your home."

"And what about you? Besides, I don't have a home." Said Cal as him got himself up

"You and far too many. . ." As he pulled up his comlink he said: "Spectre-2, this is Spectre-1, come in"

"I hear you loud and clear, Spectre-1, what do you need?"

"We've got a kid that has nowhere to stay overnight, can we let him stay with us for now?"

"Yeah, sure thing. Come on kid, come with us." As he started following them, after a while they came to two speeders bikes in an alley, a Joben T-85 and another speeder bike model that Cal did not know.

"Come on kid, climb on." Said the man as he got onto the T-85 speeder bike. As they drove for some time Cal asked:

"So. . . what's your name?"

"Kanan, and you?"

"Cal, but who are you people anyways?"

"Well, we try and help people after the. . . rebellion started, and before, well. . . I better not tell you. It's dangerous to know too much these days. We're here." Said Kanan as they came up upon a house looking just like any other.

"This is your place?"

"Well, it's intact, and it's ours." Said the woman wearing the mandalorian armor while taking off her helmet. As they went into the building Kanan asked:

"So, where are your parents did they. . . you know?"

"Do. Not. Speak. About. Them." Said Cal as he closed his eyes, clenched his fists and suddenly his hair, slightly levitated up a bit. Kanan exchanged a look with the mandalorian and then he said:

"Alright, touchy, sorry. Let's get you to a room." And he pointed Cal towards a room. As he walked away he said to a female Twi'lek:

"Hera, that kid. . . I think he's force sensitive."

"Alright, so what? Didn't you abandon the Jedi order?"

"Yes, but this isn't like that, i'm not trying to recreate the Jedi order."

"So what? We're going to accept everyone who's force sensitive? He'll stay overnight and then he's out of here."

"Listen, if we don't, the Empire is going to kill him, they're going to take over the planet soon, the rebellion won't last that long. And besides, it's not like every other person is force sensitive. This kid, he's special, his power is. . . beyond anything i've ever seen in anyone without any propper training."

"Ugh, alright, but you're taking care of him, anything that he does is on you." After she said that Kanan exclaimed:

"Alright, but if he's actually going to stay with us, we can't stay here, it's far too dangerous. Imperial royalists in the occupied areas, constant shelling and bombing. . ."

"What? But we can't do that, we can't just leave all these people here to die out of starvation and disease!"

"I understand but I didn't say that you have to leave, we do, me and him. You have to stay here and help."

"Alright, when do you plan to move out and where?"

"In the morning. And probably to the ghost."

"Ok. . . but still there's the Rebel blockade of the city, how are you going to pass that?"

"I'll think of something"

"Kanan. . . I really hope that this works."

"It will, just trust me."

"Here's hoping." After she said that Kanan went to his room.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **At Dawn**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As Kanan walked into the room Cal was sleeping he said:

"Wake up kid."

"Wh-What?" Said Cal while still half asleep. "Are you already kicking me out?" He said while yawning.

"Not exactly, come on, we're going somewhere, you have 5 minutes to get ready. We'll get you some breakfast later. After you're ready come outside." After a few minutes Cal came outside to see Kanan leaning on his speeder bike. As he came up to him, Kanan started getting onto the bike and said: 

"Come on hop on back." After around 10 minutes, they stopped. They walked for some time and saw two scout troopers rounding up a few civilians. "Wait here kid." As Cal waited, he heard some grunts and after a while the few civilians ran past him and Kanan came back with two knocked out scout troopers and said "Strip him and put his armor on, you're gonna get used to this after a while."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes, just trust me, and do you know how to ride a speeder bike? Nevermind, you'll get the hang of it pretty fast, it's not that hard." After they put on the armor, Kanan said:

"Come on get on that one." He said as he pointed towards an Imperial Speeder Bike.

"And what about you? Won't they get suspicious about your speeder?"

"Not really, they're also using civilian, they don't have endless supply like the Empire does, only a handful factories. Follow me, and just don't say anything." After they drove for some time they came upon the Rebel blockade.

"What is your purpose of transit?" Blandly asked an Imperial officer.

"We're sending a message to the high command sir." Replied Kanan.

"Alright, and what's your number?"

"RST-521, and he's 734."

"Ok. . . everything looks ok, you may pass." Said the officer as he made a hand gesture for them to move. After a few minutes Kanan said:

"I think we're in the clear, but the journey will take a long time, so strap in!" After around some time they started going from plains to more hilly areas.

"So, how much longer do we have to go?"

"Around half an hour, but there shouldn't be any Imperials or Rebels so be thankful for that." Replied Kanan. After half an hour they made it to a lot rockier and hillier area. 

"It's just here behind this hill" Said Kanan as they started driving up the hill. As they got to the top they saw a camo net above an old ship and a few crates around. As they dismounted their speeder bikes next to the ship Cal asked:

"So, why are we here?"

"Well. . . let me explain, but first, let's take off this armor." After they took off their armor, a Lasat came out of the ship and said:

"Kanan? The hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Capital? And who's that?"

"Plans change Zeb, but that probably means that guard duty is over for you, so better start packing. You can take one of our speeders."

"Ughhh, karabast." Said Zeb as he went back into the ship to get ready.

"And now. . . I have reasons to believe that you're force sensitive, do you know what the force is?"

"Ummmm, not really." Anwsered Cal.

"Well, as the name suggests, it's a force, one that every living being has inside of them, some have more of it, people like that are force sensitive, like me or you, but this power, untamed it can be extremely destructive. But if you learn how to use it, well. . . that's a completely different story. And the thing is. . . the Imperials are hunting down force sensitive people, especially those from an old order called "Jedi" I am one of them. To tame the force, you have to train, a lot. And this is exactly why were here."


	6. The Battle Rages On

**Alright, first off, sorry i didn't put anything up in a while, first i was sick, then i got my hands on a new PC and Fallout 4 (and are still playing it.) so I probably won't upload stuff too often. And now, enjoy!**

 **WARNING**

 **This FanFiction may contain spoilers for any of the Borderlands game**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio/Comlink"_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Above Lothal, Inside an Imperial Class Star Destroyer**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Inside a big room with a long table in the middle, surrounded by chairs with many high ranking Imperial officers sitting in them, including one hologram of a Commander.

"So, could you please present the situation to us?" The Admiral asked the lower ranking officer.

" _I'm not going to be beating around the bush, we're losing. With next to no air support, not enough officers to lead our troops, me not being qualified to lead these many men, constant bombardment by rebel bombers and artillery it's a real shit storm over here. We've dealt with most of the turrets but still, with the Rebels knocking on our door, civilians attacking our troops from lack of the basic necessities like food or water we won't be able to hold the capital for too long, I'd say that we can hold out for a month if we're lucky, without any evacuation these men will either die or go over to the rebels from hunger."_ After the newly promoted Commander said that, the Admiral looked at the other officers and said:

"I'd say that this little mutiny is getting out of hand."

"Nonsense, we've dealt with rebels before, it's not the first planet that questioned the rule of the Empire, and not the last one to taste the wrath of the Empire." Said another officer.

"Yes, but this, this is different, the enemy that we're fighting, these are not some local farmers, these used to be Imperial soldiers." Replied the Admiral.

"So? What are we supposed to do about it? Make the soldiers a "please don't desert the Empire" party?" Said another Officer.

"No, we need an inspiration, an example. Commander! Find me a hero, I want you to present him to me in two days." Responded the Admiral.

" _With all due respect sir, we do not have time for any of this shit, my men are dying out there for the Empire, they are the most loyal soldiers I've ever met, I do not have time to find you a fucking hero. I risk my life out there with them every day, compared to you sitting on your asses not doing jack shit! This conversation is over."_ After the Commander said that, the hologram of him disappeared.

"I believe we've found our role model hero." Said the Admiral.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Inside Gaiden's private quarters**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As Gaiden was sitting in his room, slumped in his chair in front of his desk, sipping a glass of whiskey with a half full bottle on the desk, and a blaster pistol next to it. With Jazz playing in the room Gaiden thought to himself:

 _'What have I become? I've killed so many people in so little time, is this. . . all of this even worth it? I've become the one thing I hate the most, senseless violence, but is it violence for the sake of violence or violence for survival?'_

 _'This rebellion of ours is doomed to fail. . . and I am the face of it, a public execution for sure if they get me, I have to keep fighting, I can't stop now, it's too late. . . but is it worth it? These men are dying for. . . an idea, that's the only thing motivating them. . . besides me, I am their leader, as far as most of them know, I can't let them down, not now.'_ As Gaiden was sitting in his chair, thinking, suddenly a hologram of handsome Jack appeared on the built in holo transmitter into his desk and said first in his "normal" jolly voice but promptly turning it into a much more grim one.

"Hey there ki- what the hell have you done to yourself? Just look at yourself, come on, what's biting you? You can tell me." After Jack said that, Gaiden slowly picked up the blaster off of his desk, aimed it at Jack, shot and laughed a little. Jack didn't even flinch, he only sighed and said.

"And now tell me how the hell will you execute my orders? Sober up and then we'll talk, if you'll even remember this." Jack disappeared off of Gaidens desk after which Gaiden took a swig of whiskey from the bottle, drinking what was left as. And staring at the night sky which was illuminated by countless blasters firing

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Meanwhile, in the front line**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Fix bayonets!" Shouted the commander. A bayonet had become mandatory for all Imperial soldiers shortly after the fights started looking more like a brutal brawls from building to building, a fight with vibro knives, rocks, bayonets and fists. Most of the bayonets were just the standard vibro knives that the stormtroopers were given welded or simply glued onto their blasters, but some, that either lost their knife or were drafted from the local population and never given one, used sharp metal, which was plentiful in the destroyed buildings. The soldiers often also carried makeshift weapons like clubs or axes, especially the militia which was made up from drafted civilians since some of them, didn't even have a blaster, and those that did, most of the time didn't have the standard e-11 but often blasters from their own homes, mostly pistols but sometimes long rifles, some of them used to be supierior to the e-11 while the fights still took place in the fields, but were starting to be used mostly as spears after the capital was attacked and the fights moved to the buildings.

The militiamen did not look like actual soldiers, they wore rags and some of them had improvised armor like metal plates. The stormtroopers, no longer had their armor white and shiny, displaying the might of the empire like before, now it was dirty and the soldiers often had parts of it missing as they had broken and were beyond repair in the field. Some of them, have used improvised armor in place of their broken pieces, and some were even missing helmets.

"Charge!" The commander screamed, first charged the militia, as there was more of them, they were the most poorly armed and were not such a big loss. . . at least compared to the stormtroopers. After a few seconds the stormtroopers charged too. They were charging towards a big building occupied by the rebels, it was at the end of the street, they charged from their barricades made from rubble different materials like wood or metal. The commander charged along with the stormtroopers with his blaster pistol in hand. They were running past bombed out buildings, debris on the streets, wounded soldiers screaming in agony. As the commander was running, a militiaman was running towards him, retreating. The commander grabbed his shoulder and shouted:

"Go! Charge or i'll shoot you myself!" The soldier nodded with a terrified face expression, and he again started running towards the building, being shot down soon after. As the first soldiers entered the building, the fire from the ground floor stopped as they started a fight to the death in a furious melee.

"Go on! Charge! We're almost done!" Shouted the commander as he stopped to pick up a soldier that has fallen. As the commander along with the stormtroopers got into the building, the militiamen were finished with the first room and trying to break into the first floor and the basement. The commander went to help with the first floor. As they broke through the door they charged the rebels. The commander shot a rebel taking cover behind a tipped table. Suddenly another one jumped onto him from a closet next to the door, he pinned him to the floor, knocking the commanders pistol out of his hand. The commander quickly pulled out a vibro knife out of his boot and tried to stab the rebel in his neck, but the rebel promptly grabbed his arm with the blade, now it was an endurance duel, who was able to hold out longer and tip the scale in his favour, the commander knew he was going to lose eventually, the rebel was much stronger than him.

Suddenly the rebel got kicked in his stomach allowing the commander to stab the rebel through the neck.

"Always got your back Darro." It was Varlo, a veteran stormtrooper, and a good friend of Darro – the commander. He was wearing the standard, dirty stormtrooper armor but missing the helmet and glove. He had an eye patch which was just a dirty bandage. On his left hand he had also had a fresh, but bloody bandage. He looked like he was in his late thirties, he was older than Darro. He had medium length, black hair with some starting to gray. He also had a beard as it was harder and harder to shave in these front line conditions. He reached his hand out to Darro and pulled him up.

After around 5 minutes, the fighting was over, Darro was sitting on the first floor, on a turned over locker, looking through a wall, or rather the place where a wall once stood as the building was partially bombed out. He was looking at the Imperial soldiers checking for survivors in the people that got gunned down while charging. As Varlo sat down next to him, Darro said:

"You know. . . sometimes I think, is all of this worth it? I mean what's the point? Because. . . the Empire abandoned us. . . they have no plan other than let us die, I'm lost, I don't know what to do, what's next."

"What to do? We stand our ground and kill as many of them as we can, this is war."

"Yes its war, but doesn't it seem. . . pointless? As I said, we're not going to survive."

"So? What's plan? We surrender and get hanged?"

"What i'm about to say will be treachery, high treason, so please, don't let this get out, alright?"

"I don't like the sound of that, but sure, go on." Darro sighed and said:

"We. . . we can join them, people would stop dying, I just. . . I don't want anymore death and suffering, we wouldn't get hanged, you know they need every man they can get, especially after this battle. The Empire has fallen, our Empire has fallen."

"I can't believe you said that! If this gets out-"

"but it won't. Right?"

"Right." Said Varlo as he got up and walked away.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Two Days later, inside Gaiden's private quarters, night**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As Gaiden was sitting and looking at the literal fires of war in Lothal City he remembered that Jack asked him to respond, so he did. Jack popped up on his table and Gaiden said:

"And here I am, what do you want?"

"Nevermind what I wanted to tell you then, but now it's much more important, I managed to contact their commander and, at noon you will receive the formal surrender of the Imperial Royalists and they will join you, though some of them still want to fight and have barred themselves in the Old Republic Senate building."

"Well seems like we've won!"

"Yeah we did! Not counting all of the Empire of course!"

"Uh, right."

"So go out there and give those people a reason to fight for me."

So, Tomorrow as Gaiden is waiting, he sees a "caravan" of beaten up stormtroopers with two people in front, one was a stormtrooper carrying a torn white flag on a long blaster, one of those that some of the militiamen used. The second person, next to the stormtrooper was a younger man with dark hair dressed in the uniform of a commander, it was Darro. As he came up to Gaiden he stared him down for a few seconds and then said with a loud voice:

"I surrender under the terms that me and all of the soldiers under my command will not be harmed. Me and all of the stormtroopers under my command will transfer to your command and all of the militia will return to their normal civilian lives." Gaiden also stared him down and after a few seconds, what seemed like hours for Darro, he said:

"I've heard a lot about you, and that is why I accept and hereby promote you to the commander of the first Legion. You will lead the assault on the Old Republic Senate building.

"Th-Thank you sir." Said Darro, he could not believe what he heard, he had enough of war and suffering, but he couldn't deny it, he at least made sure that his men have a chance of survival.

The next day Darro was looking at the Old Republic Senate building, it was massive, but around 1/5 of it was blown up in the bombardment, maybe more. It was going to be a tough fight, he fortunately took the plans of it before he defected, they started using it as a command center after the front line got dangerously close to the Imperial Complex. His plan was for shuttles to drop off the soldiers at the roof of the building, under TIE escort and drop in through the holes made by the bombardment. Then a soldier said:

"Everything is ready sir! We're ready for take off!" Darro closed the Terminal and boarded the shuttle. As they were flying towards the building, Darro opened a terminal built into the shuttle, that he ordered to make. It was a live feed from the front of the shuttle, he could observe the battlefield when they were flying.

As they got closer, suddenly they sky lit up red, it looked like hundreds of guns were firing from the Old Republic Senate building, they might have underestimated how many soldiers have actually remained loyal to the Empire, many TIE fighters and shuttles unwillingly dived down into the city to create a fiery blaze. Darro was unsure what to do, he wanted to call back the attack, but no. . . it was already too late. As the stormtroopers inside the shuttle stayed still, perhaps frozen by fear. And then suddenly Darro saw it, a big smile on his face as he whispered to himself:

"Just in time." A few squadrons of TIE bombers flew over the building dropping a deadly payload and silencing many of the guns. As they got closer, Darro saw that most of the fire was from blasters, not anti air guns, there weren't hundreds of AA guns, there were only a feww, but they had deadly precision, these were veteran soldiers afterall. After they got within 200 meters of the building, the pilot said:

"Sir, I'm not going to be able to land, you'll have to jump."

"No problem! This was to be expected, open the hatch!" The hatch opened, they flew for a few more seconds and then jumped onto the roof of the building and then straight through a hole to a hallway. They were walking on a red rug, with plant pots along the walls. As they turned a corner, they saw a manned barricade with a machine gun on it. They tried to quickly go back but behind them was a heavily armed squad of Imperial stormtroopers.

Suddenly, time slowed, Darro felt like everything was slower but him, he felt like all of his senses were a lot sharper, it was his battle rage, he felt it before, it's what helped him survive so far. He looked as his soldiers got mowed down, some trying to fire back, one trying to jump out through a hole in the wall. the rebels didn't care. This enraged Darro, he knew these men for the longest time, now dying right in front of him, there was nothing he could do. . . besides avenging them. He charged at the machine gun nest, with none of the blaster bolts hitting him, some even looked like. . . they curved. He pointed his blaster to shoot, but It jammed, he threw it away and as he started running he pulled his vibro knife from his boot. And again, charged. He sinked the knife into the chest of the operator of the machine gun and right after sliced the throat of the soldier next to him. The stormtroopers only now turned around to where the machine gunner once stood. He pinned another one to the wall, but just barely missed his heart and now, the soldier was wiggling , trying to get out. And then, Darro felt something, he quickly "rolled" around, with his back to the wall that he just pinned the soldier too, still holding the knife. The other, and only other stormtrooper has just plunged his axe into the head of the soldier with the knife in his chest. Darro quickly pulled out the knife from the chest of the now dead soldier and with the same move sliced the throat of the last one. He then promptly manned the machine gun and mowed down the surprised stormtroopers chasing after him. As he looked around, he only now noticed that the soldiers had next to no armor on, they probably didn't expect any of his squad to get close to them, and definitely not get shot as there was only a small hole which was occupied by the barrel of the machine gun and a small glass pane that the machine gun operator looked through. Darro collapsed to the floor.

He did not know how much time has passed, but as he woke up he heard a beeping from his comlink and anwsered it:

"Wha- what's happening?" he asked.

"Sir, are you alright? We've been trying to reach you for the past 20 minutes, we thought you were a goner."

"Not yet, all of my squad is dead, but I'm fine, what's happening?"

"Ah damn it, everyone is pinned sir, as far as I know you're the only one free, we don't know what to do, what are your orders, sir?"

"Try to keep them occupied, I will finish my squad's mission."

"Roger that sir." The mission that Darro assigned to his squad, was to eliminate the leader of the remnant of the Imperial garrison and also give false orders to the troops to confuse, and give the rebels an advantage. Darro was close, they landed that way to be as close as they could be to the command center. He picked up his vibro knife, and went back to get his blaster. He managed to un-jam it and holster it. As he was walking through the hallways, with his hand on his holster at all times, he was thinking, if he could actually do it, alone. He saw a guard in front of the door, sitting on a chair, snoozing. Darro came up to him, he was staring down at him, he slit his throat. Now, with his blaster in the right hand and vibro knife in the left. He opened the door. He looked around, the room was empty, besides a transmitter operator, sending messages to the Imperial soldiers. As the operator turned around to see Darro, he stood up, with his hands in the air and said:

"Hey there buddy, let's not do anything stupid, alright?"

"Where is he?"

"Right behind you." Darro felt the cold barrel of a blaster on the back of his head. It was Varlo, the leader of the Remnant. As Varlo said that, the operator also picked up his E-11 and pointed it at Darro.

"Yeah, let's not do anything stupid." said Darro as he raised up his arms, with the weapons still in his hands.

"Drop it Darro, do it now." Said Varlo. Suddenly, time slowed, Darro knew what it meant, he felt _it_ flowing through him. He swinged his arm to stab Varlo in the neck, but Varlo managed to catch his hand just before it reached it's target. Darro moved, now using Varlo as a shield, he shot the operator two times in the chest. Varlo pushed him away instinctively but that gave Darro to make a clumsy shot, he hit Varlo in the shoulder. Varlo stumbled back, dropped his blaster and fell to the floor.

"You could've died like a fucking soldier, instead you chose the cowards way out." Said Varlo. Darro aimed his blaster at him and said:

"Well, at least you can die like a soldier." He shot Varlo repeatedly until he heard clicking instead of blaster shots. He felt anger, anger like never before. He then threw the blaster onto the still warm body of Varlo.

 **And that's it for this one! Honestly I have to say that I'm pretty satisfied with this one and I think it may be even the best chapter so far.**


	7. Ancient Knowlege

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio/Comlink"_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **In the hills of Lothal.**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Yeah, just like that, but bend your wrists a bit to the to the right." Said Kanan as he was practicing light saber combat with Cal. Then, his comlink started beeping and he said:

"Alright, this session's over, take some rest." Cal nodded, as Kanan activated the comlink

"Yeah, what is it?"

" _The battle is over, the Rebels won. Now, we need every pair of hands, more than ever, we need you back here."_ It was Hera, but her voice sounded. . . strange. like something was wrong. But Kanan continued like normal.

"I understand that, but we still we haven't finished the training."

" _Well don't take ages, we need you here soon."_

"I guess you're right, we're going to move out tomorrow morning. Everything alright out there?"

" _Yeah, everything's ok."_

"Alright. . . I'm going to be there tomorrow."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **4 hours earlier, The Old Republic Senate Building**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

He wasn't sure why he was angry. Was at himself, because he just killed his best friend? Was it at Varlo because he didn't come with him? Or was it at the world, for putting him in this situation? He wasn't sure. He looked around, this looked like it used to be a private chamber of somebody, now dirty with scorch marks, dirt brought from the outside and things scattered around. Then Darro heard something. . . whispers? He was sure, he heard whispers, it was like it was tens of people, but that was impossible, there was nobody here, right? He couldn't understand what the whispers were saying, there were too many, and too mixed. As he slowly walked towards a wall, he was closer, and closer to the whispers. As he was almost right up to the wall, a small piece of the wall started glowing. He slowly reached his hand out and touched the wall. He heard the sound of something moving and the wall opened before him. He saw a small space, with barely enough room to stand and a stone pedestal with. . . things upon it. There was a pyramid, with a crimson glow, and a book, a very old one, still written on paper. It was clear, the whispers came from the pyramid. Darro grabbed the pyramid and the whispers stopped as he touched it. When he examined it, he saw strange ornaments that looked ancient. The plan, was now for Darro to hold the room, so he had a lot of time on his hands, around an hour to be precise. He packed the things from the pedestal into a backpack which was laying next to the wall. He sat leaning on a wall opposite to the door, which was now closed. He was holding the E-11 which the transmitter operator was using.

" _Maybe I'll just read a little"_ Darro thought to himself as he pulled out the book.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **1 hour later**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gaiden was smiling as he was walking along the corridor, with soldiers saluting him and Imperial prisoners walking by. He walked up to the highest ranking soldier and said:

"Good job! May I know where commander Darro is?"

"Well. . . that's the thing, we don't know where he is, his squad was cut down but his body was nowhere to be found. His mission was completed but he wasn't where he was supposed to be." Gaiden looked concerned.

"What? Is he dead?"

"No. . . we found bodies In the command center, where he was supposed to be, but none of them were his."

"And when was the last time that you contacted him?"

"Some minutes before his mission was completed."

"Hmmmm. . . alright, keep looking for him, if you find anything, tell me, for now, i'm taking over command."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Lothal city**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As Darro was walking towards a speeder bike, he was thinking:

 _'Was this the right move? Usually I don't make decisions this fast but. . . I feel like I need to.'_ He got onto the speeder bike, and started driving out of the town. As he was closing on the checkpoint, he just drove past it. Hearing the officer operating it cursing something at him.

After some time of driving, it was almost sunset. He found a cave and entered it. It was dark inside, so he cracked a glowrod to show him the way. As he went in deeper, he finally reached the end. It was a large flat area, around 5 meters in diameter. It was the perfect place to hide, the cave was hard to spot and without any light source, there was no way anyone would go down. He took out all of the supplies that he managed to take with him. A bedroll, some food and water, his vibro knife, the E-11 blaster and of course the book and pyramid. He almost immediately started reading the book. Fairly fast he learned that the book contained the secrets of something called "the force" the dark side of it to be precise. It also contained information on the holocrons, the pyramid that Darro had found was one of these holocrons.

After reading for some time, he started to practice and he was learning pretty quickly, even though he didn't really have anything to compare it to. After a day, he was able to raise small stones in the air. And soon enough, two weeks later, he finished the book and felt that he was ready to open the holocron. After some time, he managed to do it. What looked like a hologram appeared and said:

"My name, is Darth Bane, and I have made this holocron in case the sith ever fall, in case my rule of two fails. if the sith are still alive then if you are one of them, feel free to use this knowledge and if you are not one of them, either continue your miserable life or continue the sith traditions and try to overthrow the current two.

"Peace is a lie. There is only Passion.

Through Passion I gain Strength.

Through Strength I gain Power.

Through Power I gain Victory.

Through Victory my Chains are Broken.

The Force shall free me." That, is the code of the sith, the code that every sith should live by. . .

Darro continued listening in amazement to the dark lord, he learned many secrets of the dark side of the force. some time Darro was thinking more and more about the rule of two, he started meditating on it.

 _'it was made to destroy the jedi, and it seems like it did. . . but didn't It also destroy the sith? Or are they hiding in the shadows? Either way, if the sith are gone, it failed and if the jedi are gone, it has outserved it's purpose. Yes, it is clear, the rule of two must go, the sith must be reborn."_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Meanwhile in Gaiden's office**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Gaiden was sitting by his desk, doing paperwork, mostly administrative things. Then, Jack's hologram popped up and he said:

"Hey there kiddo! How ya doing? Ran out of Whiskey?" Gaiden looked up at him, not saying anything. "Hey! What's with that frown? Cheer up! We're going to take over those Star Destroyers!"

"What? What do you mean we're going to take over the star destroyers? What's your plan? We're just going to get instantly shot down."

"Don't worry! I've got all of it covered! _You_ are going to go on a shuttle to discuss peace terms, then you get me into the ships mainframe and I take over the ship! Easy as that! "

"Honestly, this seems easier said than done. . . and why me? I mean, why can't someone else take you there?"

"You're the only person that knows about me, at least in this galaxy. And if somebody else learns about me, well we're going to have a problem on our hands, and you are the leader, at least formally of this rebellion. You know what? "the rebellion" just sounds stupid, we need a better name, how about. . . Hyperion? That sounds cool, right?"

"Ummm sure, alright, I'll inform the men and we are going to be ready the next day, but if I get blown up, I blame you."

"Haha! Don't worry, that'll mean I die with you."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Meanwhile In the outskirts of Lothal City**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As Kanan was riding on his speeder bike with Cal behind him, Cal asked him:

"So. . . where are we actually going?"

"I guess I can finally tell you, we're going to a friend, at least you are. Meanwhile, i'll go to Hera."

"What? Why?"

"Let's just say that I have my suspicions." After they arrived at a small house, a grumpy looking old man opened the door and said:

"Is it him?"

"Yeah, if everything'a alright it'll be a few hours max, and if it takes more, well you know what to do." The man nodded, let Cal in and closed the door. Kanan was driving towards the place where Hera and the rest of ghost crew were. He opened the door to the house and said in a loud voice: "Hera? Zeb? You here?" As he entered the main room he saw a Hyperion officer and stormtroopers, aiming at a kneeling, tied up Zeb. The officer said:

"Well, hello there we've been waiting for you." After he said that, Kanan turned around as he felt a stormtrooper coming up behind up. A stormtrooper next to Zeb quickly shot Kanan, with his blaster set to stun. Zeb tried to knock the blaster away, so it wouldn't hit Kanan, but he didn't make it and was shot by another stormtrooper.

Darro was walking through the streets, he didn't knew what he was looking for. . . a lightsaber? Or something that could replace one, he learned a lot already, and he wanted to start practicing lightsaber combat. He tried using a stick as a practice one, but the weight was completely off. Honestly, he didn't really know what he was looking for. Then, he came on a scene, he saw Hyperion stormtroopers dragging two men away, and another one presenting something to an officer. A lightsaber? Yes, Darro was sure, it was a lightsaber split in two parts. It was one in a million chance, Darro knew, that this is a chance he couldn't pass on. He was sure that they would take it to Gaiden. So, he started slowly walking towards where Gaiden's office was. As he was closing in, nobody bothered him as he was still wearing his uniform and was a high ranking officer. He accidentally bumped into the same officer who was presented with the lightsaber.

"Oh! Excuse me sir, We were looking for you for quite a while, the boss wants to talk to you." Said the surprised officer. Darro nodded and walked into the room.

"Hello? Darro? Where have you been we've been looking for you for a long time." Asked Gaiden. Darro didn't say anything. He was assessing the situation. After a few seconds he calmly walked towards Gaiden's desk where the light saber lay. With a swift move, he smashed Gaiden's head into the desk, knocking him out instantly. He then grabbed the lightsaber and thought to himself:

 _'And now, time to get rid of the would-be Jedi."_ He moved to the basement, where the prison was, he accessed a terminal and found the cell in which Kanan was held. He opened the door. It was a small small room, Kanan was chained to the wall, his clothes were torn. Darro activated the lightsaber and held it right pointing at Kanan's chest, very close to it.

"Yours? Ironic, dying by your own sword, isn't it?" Kanan was half-unconcious, and barely realised what was happening. Then, Darro slowly drove the lightsaber through the fat, muscle and bone and eventually reaching the heart. As Kanan died and let out his last breath, the blade started turning crimson red from the tip, Darro smiled as it did. He pulled it out of Kanan's chest, looked up and down it and then turned it off.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **On the next morning**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"The shuttle is ready sir, the Imperials have been informed." Said an engineer to Gaiden who was wearing a bandage over his head that was mostly covered by his cap. Gaiden sighed and said:

"Alright then, let's begin." He said as he he hid a data card into his pocket. He boarded the shuttle alone, in the Pilot seat. As he got out of the atmosphere, the transmitter crackled and a voice said:

"Identify yourself."

"I am General Gaiden, here to discuss the peace terms, I am alone."

"Please wait. . . you are clear for landing" As he went into the landing bay, he already saw a deployed machinegun and around 10 stormtroopers awaiting his landing. When he landed and got out, one of the stormtroopers yelled:

"Put your hands up in the air!"

"Hey there, do we really need this? I'm just here for the formalities." Then an Imperial officer stepped out and said:

"Stand down! Stand down. Of course, we will treat you with all due respect, you must understand, security. And now, may I please have your blaster?" He asked as he pulled out his right hand with the other behind his back. Gaiden gave him his blaster pistol. Then the Imperial officer said:

"Thank you, we weren't expecting you so early. you'll have to give us some time to prepare, meanwhile I'll lead you to a room you can stay in." As the officer was leading Gaiden to the room, there were many other Royalists giving him threatening, even disgusted looks. They made it to the room, the door closed behind them. It was a fairly large room with a bed, a wardrobe table with chairs and a desk. Then the officer said:

"This is it, unfortunetly I will have to lock you in here for your and our safety but if you need anything you just ha- Mmmfpffhpf. . ." He stopped as Gaiden put his hand around the officer's mouth and knocked him out with a pair of electro-shock prods he hid before he landed. He stripped the officer and hid him in the wardrobe. He put on the clothes of the officer, took the data card out of his old clothes and again, put it in his pocket. He also took back his blaster pistol that the officer took from him. Then he hid his old clothes with the Imperial. He casually walked out and closed the door. He was walking towards a place where he knew he'd find a terminal in which he could put the "virus" in. There was nobody around it, probably because was in a small technical shaft. He put the data card in and hoped for the best. After a few minutes of waiting, he heard a muffled speaker from another part of the ship:

"1-2-3, 1-2-3. . . Alright! Ladies and gentleman your flight is unfortunately delayed due to being taken over by me, you can't do anything as I control all the hallway defenses and outer guns so either all of you give up or I kill you. So, what will it be? And congratulations to Gaiden! Who was just been promoted to your Admiral." Gaiden smiled. He started walking towards the bridge with everyone he walked by being completely surprised and shocked, not even moving, just looking at him. As he walked onto the bridge he said:

"Contact the other ships." The crew members stared blankly at him like animals that have just been caught in a trap. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" Then, the admiral of the ship, and the whole fleet stepped forwards and said:

"What is this nonsense? I am the admiral of this ship and fleet, you will not scare us into sub-" His face suddenly turned sour as he fell to the floor and started holding his knee in agony.

"Anyone else?" Asked Gaiden with his blaster in the air. "Now contact the ship, and somebody get him out of here." After he said that, a couple of stormtroopers carried the admiral out of the bridge. The crew quickly contacted one of the other two ships and a hologram of a captain appeared and said:

"Yes what is it? Where Is the admiral?"

"We've just caught a rebel spy relaying our position to their fleet, it is much larger than ours, the admiral was wounded and is unable to speak, but we need to retreat or we'll be blasted away, these are the admiral's orders! Some of our equipment has suffered minor damage and needs to be repaired before our ship departs, we'll overlook the evacuation and be right behind you."

"Ummm, yes sir! We will contact the other ship and we'll move out immediately ."

"Roger that, and. . . good luck." After a few short minutes Gaiden saw the two ships go into hyperspace. He burst into laughter and said:

"I can't believe they actually did it! This is exactly why I love plans like these! And now, land near the Capital." They landed in the fields near the capital with Hyperion troops already waiting for them. Gaiden said to a Hyperion officer: "You know what to do with the officers, and tell the guys to give it a new paint job." Gaiden then went to his office and sat down behind his desk, smiling to himself. Then Jack's hologram appeared which caused Gaiden to jump in his seat. "The hell are you doing in here?! I thought you were still in the ship!"

"Heh, well, I have my ways." 

"Sure, just don't scare me like that."

"What else am I supposed to do? Knock on your door? Oh wait, I'M A HOLOGRAM."

"Ugh, right, anyways, what will our next move be?"

"Well, we go to other planets, take over the mainframe and the turrets with that an-"

"Hold on! I've found that the turrets here weren't supposed to stay forever, it was supposed to be a test to see how the civilians react to it and what it does to the morale of the stormtroopers. . . you can't find everything on the mainframe."

"Well. . . that complicates things a bit. . . I'm gonna need a body."

"What? I mean, I guess we can get a special droid, I guess. . ."

"Then get it!"


	8. Hyperion Navy

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio/Comlink"_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Inside Gaiden's office, a few days after the capture of the cruiser**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Gaiden was asleep at his desk. He didn't get much sleep during the whole ordeal of taking over Lothal, so he was catching up now. He woke up when he heard Handsome Jack say something but he didn't quite catch it.

"Hey kiddo! Wakey, wakey, ships in spacey."

"Alright, alright I'm awake, what is it?"

"Let's just say that I may have made some arrangements here and there and I may or may not have set a place for you to meet somebody to buy a droid."

"What? Wait, let me get this straight, you managed to arrange a meeting for me to buy a droid for you."

"yes"

"How much?"

"Well it's not like it matters right? I mean. . . I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"How. Much."

"Well it's only a few tens of millions."

"TENS of millions? No, we're not gonna get it."

"Do I really have to mention that I have control of quite literally everything on this planet and I can replace you any time I want?" Gaiden sighed and said:

"Right. . . I'll get on it, just tell me where."

"Great! You should have the coordinates on your ship. . ."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **At the coordinates**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Gaiden had piloted his personal shuttle along with three of his most loyal and trusted soldiers: Desric Fyr, a seasoned stormtrooper that was among the ones that joined Gaiden all the way back at the Exodus base. He was in his 30's, had dark hair, a small nose and deep eyes. The second one, Jorus Ores; was a charismatic and talkative young man in his early 20's almost always with a smile on his face, even when it was covered with a helmet. He had blonde hair and large ears. He joined Hyperion as a civilian volunteer and was recently promoted to a stormtrooper. And the last one was Svante Nidor. He was a stormtrooper in his 30s with a moustache, light hair and a hooked nose.

It was a fairly empty system. Only with a few uninhabitable planets and asteroids. But there was a single ship. It looked to be around the size of a corvette, maybe a bit smaller. The comms of Gaiden's ship crackled and then a voice said:

"Gaiden right? I've got your package waiting, feel free to come aboard." It seemed a bit strange to Gaiden. No secrecy or anything like that. . . or maybe he just was never on an illegal droid deal. They docked their ship and came aboard. They were immediately "greeted" by a mixed guard of security droids and pirates.

"Your weapons" Gruffly said one of the pirates. Gaiden and his soldiers glanced at eachother. Gaiden nodded and they all gave their weapons to the guards. But the guards didn't really seem experienced as they didn't search them at all and didn't find any of their backups.

One of the pirates the gestured to follow him and lead them to a small room with a reinforced door. It looked like it was specially created for holding valuable objects. Inside was a disabled droid. Gaiden didn't recognize it. Well. . . it did look familiar, it was very heavily modified. Next to it, was a Rodian.

"Uncanny." said Svante.

"Hello! You are here to buy, yes?" said the Rodian with a thick accent.

"Yeah, what droid is this, exactly?" Asked Gaiden.

"Oh, it is homemade by best droid makers in the galaxy! It has all the modifications you ordered. AI port, very good armor, long range communicator, precise motor skills, specific voice module and everything else."

"May I see?"

"Yes of course." Gaiden started inspecting the droid. It was very heavily armored, normal blasters wouldn't do as much as scratch it. "And where's the AI port?"

"Right here on the back." Said the Rodian. Gaiden pretended to examine it as he quickly slipped a data chip into the socket.

"So are you buy?"

"Yes, what was the price again?" Responded Gaiden as the Rodian caught him off guard.

"It was 60 millions credits. I'll even throw in a free blaster!"

"No thank you, I don't think I'll be needing that. And now-" He stopped mid sentence as the Rodian's neck was snapped.

"Wohoho- I Like this! Did you hear it? His neck went like all KRSHCK." Said the droid which was now being controlled by handsome Jack.

"What the fuck?" Said Jorus.

"Easy, he's with us." They suddenly heard a guard that was standing nearby scream for help as he saw what just happened. Desric quickly shot him with his backup EC-17 that they all carried.

"Nice shot. . ." Jorus said while looking at the body.

"Ah damn it. We need to get out of here, now." Said Gaiden.

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait up kiddo, not so fast. This stupid droid isn't the only thing we came here for! You can have a whole ship for your new navy!" Said Jack in his usual demeanor

"There's probably at least a hundred pirates and security droids. . . against the four of us, you really think we can face them?" Gaiden said, frustrated a little. 

"Hey, you've got me, haven't you?" Gaiden sighed and followed Jack who picked up the blaster pistol from the hands of the pirate. Jack stared at the body for a few seconds. "Bandits" He said. "Fucking bandits." Gaiden and the others again exchanged looks, but didn't think too much of it.

"So what's our plan then?" Jorus asked

"Go to the bridge, rewire the droids and they'll go "boom boom" on the bandits." Said Jack. They followed him. They somehow managed to go past. . . everyone. Was it pure luck ? Or something else, something from Handsome Jack? They were now at the door to the bridge. Jack swiftly opened the door by hacking it. Everyone inside looked surprised. Jack started shooting and landed every single shot. Jack grabbed one pirate who was charging him by the head and smashed it into the wall. All of the pirates were dead, it all happened in about 3 seconds.

Gaiden and his team were just standing there, frozen in place. They looked at eachother. Jack was already at the terminal.

"This droid is giving me the creeps. . ." Jorus whispered to Svante.

"You don't have to tell that to me, brother. . ." Svante whispered back.

"And it should be done, now if one of you soldier boys would want to take over the wheel, you're free to do so."

"Nidor, Ores, get on it."

"Ah damn it." Said Jorus under his breath.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Later on Lothal, Gaiden's office**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Gaiden was again trying to get some shut eye in his chair. And again he was woken up by a hologram of Handsome Jack, who seems like preferred his normal body over his new droid one as he appeared in his human self.

"Hey there kiddo! Don't you be trying to get some sleep now!"

"Easy for you to say." Said Gaiden as he stretched in his chair. "What's up."

"Ship prices! It's crazy how much one gunship costs! Millions! Millions I tell you! And we can't take over the galaxy with just two ships!"

"Woah- Wait up now, we have an Imperial Admiral as a hostage. We can negotiate peace terms for the Empire to just leave us alone."

"Jeehehesus kid, you really don't know anything about war, do you now? If we negotiate anything with them they'll crush us in a year max! You need to completely annihilate the enemy or else they will strike back. And now our goal is Dornea, they make Broh- Barh- Borha-tuk- They make gunshinps.

"And let me guess, you're gonna do some hackity hack and press the "win" button."

"Nope, not this time, they have a defense fleet of 80 ships, although only gunships, they're still 80 ships armed to the teeth, compared to our. . . 2. No amount of hacking is gonna get us through that. I was thinking more. . . diplomatically."

"Diplomacy? I never knew you from that side."

"Yeah well they don't very much like the Empire, not actually a part of it and they have defended from them with their small fleet quite a few times. They will be a valuable asset."

"Well somebody did their research."

"Haha! You better drop that tone before I get annoyed and kill you!" Said Jack. Gaiden shrugged it off. "Now, I've arranged a meeting in their system, it's scheduled for next day."

"Why do you keep arranging all of these things? Aren't I the ruler of Hyperion?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, you got it all wrong kiddo! You see, I am the ruler here, I am the hero of this story, you are just the king on a chess board and I am the player, without me you'll fall in a month."

"Are you really that certain about that?! I can manage on my own, without ME you are nothing!"

"Hahahaha! Are you really sure about that? I mean not like you got me a whole new droid body or anything. And now you either listen to me, or I'll find another king." His hologram disappeared off of Gaiden's desk.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Inside the Dornea system**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Gaiden was on the corvette as was asked by the Dorneans. He was now staring down the Dornean fleet. After a few minutes, they received the word. Gaiden boarded his shuttle with the the droid which was "occupied" by Jack who now acted like it was a normal droid, he was there to see that everything went fine. With them were also Gaiden's three best soldiers who were now his unofficial personal guards. They docked via docking tube to a 90 meter gunship which was fairly well armed for a ship of that size. They went through the airlock of the gunship and were escorted to what looked like a conference room with a long table where opposite to them were 6 Doreans seated, 5 of which were holograms and the other one looked like an admiral, they also had a protocol droid standing next to them. Gaiden sat opposite to the Doreans while his guards and the droid stood at attention around him.

The Dorneans were tall humanoids covered with purple, leathery skin. The Admiral looked old and experienced. One of the Doreans blubbered something out and the protocol droid said:

"Prime minister Duhark wishes to know what is the purpose of this diplomatic visit." Gaiden took a deep breath and said:

"I am the leader of Hyperion, we rebelled against The Empire on Lothal not too long ago and managed to drive them out of our system. But we have few ships and unless we receive your help we have no chance to hold our own against The Empire, let alone win any battle. And with the recent aggression of The Empire against you I am sure that you would be more than sympathetic towards our cause. And as you probably no doubt have already figured out that I am asking for the support of your ships in our struggle against The Empire." The Doreans started discussing among themselves. It really was a heated debate, some raised their voice, others stood up. But after a few minutes somebody said something to Gaiden, and the protocol droid translated:

"The Dorean people fully support the Hyperion rebellion. The Dorean navy is yours to command."

"Well thank you then, that is all." Said Gaiden as he stood up and left.


	9. Counter Strike

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio/Comlink"_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Inside the strangers house, a few days ago.**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Cal was getting restless. It was a day after Kanan left. He hasn't come back yet. The stranger barely interacted with him, only giving him food or drink. As he was sitting in "his" room, a woman appeared at the door, she was wearing mandalorian armor. He remembered her, but only from sight. What was her name? Something starting with S. . .

"Come on kid, I'm supposed to pick you up."

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"Whatever you say. By the way, the name's Sabine."

"Cal."

"Alright Cal, we're gonna need to get back to the ship, the ghost. Just follow my lead." Cal shrugged and followed her. It was the same routine, get on a speeder bike and ride a few hours in one direction. They reached the ghost. It was in the same state that Cal and Kanan left it in. Sabine sat in the pilot's seat. She struggled a bit, clearly not used to flying the ship. But she did manage to take off. She then turned to Cal and said:

"Have you ever used a turbo laser cannon before?"

"N-no." Cal answered feebly.

"Well you're gonna get a quick crash course on it. The sights are built into the gun, can't miss 'em, you press the big red buttons to fire. Fire a bit before a ship if it's flying to compensate for the movement, you'll get the hang of it."

"Why are you telling me this?!"

"We're gonna have to do a blockade run, don't worry, we've done it before."

"Were you piloting then?"

"Well. . . not precisely. . . but I did see Hera do it, that should be enough, right?"

"It sounds, we're gonna die."

"Hey! We're not gonna die! I hope. Now go get on that cannon!" And so, they flew out of the atmosphere. They saw a blockade of a few Imperial class cruisers. They were almost immediately spotted, and a TIE fighter squadron was launched. "Get those new skills to good use, kid!"

 _'What have I gotten myself into. . .'_ Cal thought. He missed the first fighter, but the pilot also missed them. Then he scratched the second one. They were doing some weird maneuvers, or maybe it was just Sabine's inability to fly a ship like this. He had one right on his sights and fired. . . just as they went into hyperspace.

"You alright down there?" Sabine yelled. "You can come up here if you want to." Cal saw Sabine sitting in the pilot seat. Only now did he notice that the droid, chopper was also with them. "Woo hoo! We made it!" She said in a dull and sarcastic voice with a faint smirk on her face. Cal didn't look joyful like her. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Cal asked.

"Doing what?" Sabine answered in confusion.

"Helping me, I'm just some random kid. You, Kanan, Hera, Zeb. I mean I even don't know half of you! I know I have the force and all of that, but there must be something more than that! You could've just leaft me on the side of the street. . . but you didn't, why?"

"It's. . . complicated." Cal waved it off and walked away.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Meanwhile at Darro's cave.**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Darro wasn't exactly sure what his next move should be. . . Well, he did now that he probably should start building a new Sith academy of sorts, to bring back the glory of the sith of old. . . but how? Even though he already knew a lot about the force, (Or at least he thought so.) he still knew very little about lightsaber combat, having problems with grasping the basics as the holocron was mostly about the force, not combat. Maybe he should search for more holocrons? An information dealer would probably be a good start. He only hoped that the one he had in mind survived the battle of the Capital. . .

He was at the Capital. It didn't take him much effort as in the chaos of the aftermath of the battle, a lot of people didn't know that he was technically MIA and he still had his uniform and rank insignia which allowed him to easily go past the outposts. He stopped as he stood right outside the house of the informant.

 _'damn it'_ He thought as he saw a body of a bothan lying by the wall. He came closer. It was him, dead. Firing squad it looked like, no wonder. He dealt with everybody no matter the affiliation.

 _'Didn't he adopt some kid recently? Maybe he knows something?'_ He walked towards the door. It slowly creeked open. He didn't see anyone at first but then. . . He saw somebody rummaging through different things.

Darro stood there for about a second and then quietly made his way behind the man. He then ignited his lightsaber and with one swift move had it by the man's neck, who he now could see was a rodian.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I- I- Just- I a-"

"Spit it out already."

"I am a friend! I collect. . . work material of friend!"

"Yeah? The one rotting outside?"

"Uhhh, I wouldn't use such term, but yes!"

"Do you also trade with information?"

"I am collector of information! Listen to rumors, borrow. . . get material from dead friends, then I sell to good traders."

"Can you lead me to such. . . trader?"

"Of course! As long as you will not kill me!"

"deal." Darro then turned off his lightsaber and let the man go.

"Yes, yes thank you! I will repay!" Darro gestured at him to lead. He followed him through the destroyed city for a few minutes until finally coming to a house.

"In there! Go right ahead!" Darro looked at him and went into the house. It was dark, with the only light coming in through cracks in the walls. Something was wrong. He felt someone to his right he ignited his lightsaber and took a defensive stance towards the person. In the crimson light he saw a terrified Weequay who was holding a blaster in his hand. The weequay had no time to react as Darro swiftly cut him down and doged a blaster bolt coming from the other side of the room. He threw his lightsaber at where the bolt came from and heard a scream, he got him. He felt nobody else's presence other than the Rodian still standing scared in the doorway. Darro summoned his lightsaber with the force and then started to force choke the Rodian.

"You little, lying, fucking rat!" He said as the Rodian choked. "Where is he!?" He felt it, a cold barrel of a blaster on his temple. The person behind started to say something but Darro quickly turned on his lightsaber and in a second had the man's throat at the edge of it. But in his quick movements he didn't even notice as he accidentaly cut the Rodian's throat who now slumped onto the floor with a terrified expression on his face. "Enough of these fucking games, where is the information dealer?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down a bit, will ya! We weren't trying to kill you! No, no, no! The blasters were set to stun, you must understand!" Said a Bothan who now dropped his pistol.

"The dealer."

"Right, right! You're. . . holding him at a lightsaber's point!

"I need information, about rare things."

"Yes, yes, of course, why would you be looking for an information dealer otherwise? But all information has it's price!"

"Your life."

"Very well! You are very generous! Just maybe don't strangle me as much? Easier to talk that way!" Darro turned off his lightsaber.

"Yes, good! Let sit down by table? It's right next to. . . dead colleague. . . no matter! Can always move body! Table is nailed to the floor." The Bothan kicked the body aside and sat down on the table. Darro preferred to stand. "So! What is you looking for?" Darro placed a holocron on the table.

"Another one of those."

"Hmmm, very interesting, yes, very. Is holocron, yes? I hear. . . but this one look different. Older. . . I heard of it. . . Sath?

"Sith." Darro corrected him.

"Yes! Sith holocron, very rare. . . don't know where to definetly find, but know location of. . . temple, Sith temple, old, very old. If not find holocron, might find something that will lead to another holocron."

"Where?"

"Malachor in Chorlian sector."

"Well then thank you for your time." Darro said as he ignited his lightsaber.

"What about the deal!?"

"Consider the deal off."

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **Meanwhile at Gaiden's office.**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Gaiden was going about his usual buisness, the planet still was in disarray and a lot of paperwork needed to be done, people appointed, things like that. Jack's droid was standing in the corner of the room, it was standing like a normal droid, seemingly lifeless. Jack often was in this state. Doing whatever he did, it creeped Gaiden out.

Suddenly as Gaiden looked up from his paper work, his heart skipped a beat as he saw Jack standing right in front of him.

"GAH! Don't- Don't ever do that again."

"Ahahah! I just like looking at your face when you shit your pants."

"Ah f- whatever. What is it?"

"I have our next target, the Atollon. system." Jack said as he pulled up a map of their region in the galaxy.

 _'He can just do that?'_ Gaiden thought to himself, Maybe he didn't entirely grasp Jack's hold on. . . everything, it seemed like.

"Yeah. . . what about it? There's nothing in it, it's not inhabited."

"You know, I don't forbid you from thinking, right? Nevermind, It's a strategic location. The Empire, if they have any grasp on what strategy is, will most likely attack us from two sides, the obvious hyperlane route and the Atollon system. They also will have most of their transport ships there, meaning that they can simply invade the planet right under our noses and force our fleet to surrender. So if we attack there, we'll cripple their ability to invade us for at least a few months."

"You're talking about it like you know it for sure. . ."

"Well. . . it's all hypothetically speaking, ya know?"

"Rrright. . . "

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **On the Ghost**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Cal was sitting in a room on the "Ghost" which he claimed for himself. He didn't really have much to do during the travel, so he was thinking, thinking about the force, what happened in the last few days and what was going to happen next. Then, suddenly, he snapped out of his thinking state as the ship's intercom came to life and Sabine said:

"Hey, uhhhh. . . we're being pulled out of hyperspace, probably an Imperial checkpoint, or something. . . just act normal and leave the talking to me."

After a few minutes they were being boarded and Cal stepped out of his room to see two stormtroopers and an officer standing in their hallway and Sabine staring them down, with her helmet on.

"Well hello there" Said the officer. "I hope we won't have to get our hands dirty, the less dead the better."

"Of course not, I'm just a free lancer, and I don't plan on dying, at least not today." Sabine said. The officer turned towards Cal.

"And who are you?"

"He's just my passe-" The officer raised his hand, still looking at Cal.

"I want to hear it from him." Cal looked at Sabine and then at the officer.

"She's a rebel, she kidnapped me!" Cal quickly blurted out. The officer turned, nearly snapping his neck just as Sabine was reaching for her blasters, but she wasn't fast enough, as the two stormtroopers simultaneously hit her with stuns.

"Good job, disarm her and take her to a holding cell. And you, do you have any idea why she kidnapped you?"

"My father is in the navy. . . he's an officer, maybe they wanted to ransom me?"

"Hmpf, a likely story. . . Well, either way you'll stay here, until we can confirm or deny it." He snapped his fingers at a civilian contract worker. "Find some place for the boy to be for the time being, will you?" The worker nodded and took Cal away.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

 _ **On the way to the Atollon system**_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"How much longer?" Gaiden asked one of the crewmen on the bridge.

"Around 5 minutes, sir." replied the man. Gaiden nodded and turned on the comms to the other ships. The holograms of a few officers appeared.

"Remember, we need to hit them hard and fast. Aim for the shield generators, they'll most likely have their shields mostly off as they're not expecting us. At the most they'll have one Cruiser protecting the rest on the planet surface, shoot down any that try to get out of the atmosphere."

The officers nodded in agreement and the holograms flickered for a second and then dissapeared. they were probably fed up with Gaiden telling him the same thing for the 5th time. . . But no matter, he wanted, no, _needed_ to do this perfectly. If they succeeded they would have around 22 thousand stormtroopers and 28 thousand captured Imperial army troops. The Empire's reputation would fall drastically in the eyes of the populace, they would try to cover it of course, but Handsome Jack had his ways. And Hyperion would have tokens to negotiate with. They came out of hyperspace. They saw an Imperial ship in the planets orbit, it wasn't even facing them.

"We can't give them any time to react, I want every gun to fire on them as we come closer!" The Imperial ship was caught completely off guard. It was ripped apart explosion after explosion by the Hyperion ship's turbolasers as it turned towards them. The shield generators were the first to go, just as expected. The ship quickly fell apart and was no threat. Gaiden smiled. "Now all we need to do is get any that try to take off from the surface and give them an offer of surrender."

They flew closer, destroying a few smaller transport ships that were trying to get away. The enemy was dug in, had a whole planet, they could probably hold out for years if they needed. . .

"I want our ships to fire at the ground forces, thin them out. Send someone over to my office when you're finished."

Gaiden sat in his office, looking at a relay of the planet being bombarded. A hologram of Jack appeared behind him.

"Amazing, isn't it? Each of the red flashes takes away hundreds, if not thousands of lives. . . 50 thousand men down there. . . 22 thousands of those are stormtroopers, the crack troops of the Empire. . . and they have some tens of billions of those. twenty thousand on Lothal before this started, we have eleven thousand on our side. . . And the normal troops? We got less than thirty thousands of those, while the empire. . . well, I doubt they themselves know the number, but a trillion at the least. . . It's a long way ahead, and these guys are just like bandits. . . common scum of the earth. Go ahead, kill them all."

The red dots stopped. Gaiden pressed the comlink button.

"Don't stop, continue the bombardment until I say to stop."

 **Well then, I retured from my. . . eight and a half month break, see ya in a year! (Hopefully not(As in sooner not later.(Sorry)))**


End file.
